Sasha
'Appearance' Height: Average. Build: Slender, almost feminine. Main color: Platinum. Markings: Purple marks on eyes, quills, head and chest. Skin color: Pale peach. Eye style and color: Round big eyes. Mint colored with golden ring around the iris. Hair/Quil/Dread style: Average echidna style with a couple of them working as bangs to the sides of his head, long to the waist. Other noticeable features: None. Overall clothing style: Black Chest belt with plate green leggings ' '''green bracelets ' '''black shows with yellow stripe 'Personality' Likes *Vodka *Spying/Stalking *To tease *Flowers *Warm things Dislikes *Obeying *To get Shout at *Work *Seriousness Fav drink: Vodka Fav food: Pirozhki Personality: Sasha is ruled by curiosity, likes to taste people's limits even when his ass is on the line. Enjoys unlimited amount of time getting his nose stuck where it doesn't belong and gets lots of trouble because of that. (adding to it that it is quite hard for him to shut up). He is also the kind to sit around rather than making noise. He will be fine as long as there is a bottle of vodka, a corner and a companion to sit around with, but he also loves to investigate (may be the only thing to actually force him getting out of his safe place). He likes quiet time at the lab messing with dangerous substances, enjoys laying around and drinking until getting wasted. He will push until clear limits are set, thus he will become a tease to all of those who aren't big enough to scare him off. On another more deeper review, he has a weak and alterable mind. Upsetting him, though it's hard, is also very simple it just takes the wrong word in the wrong moment. He may be sensible to certain topics and react with great violence towards psichological attacks, break into tears out of the blue or simply become extremely cold when less expected. (Could become a potential treat if the right conditions are set) ** Shown to be sweet and corny around very close people. Tendency to spoil. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Long range attacks *Biological and chemical based attacks (poison,gas bombs,viruses etc.) *Handling alcohol Weaknesses: *Body type attacks *Poor weapon management *Lack of technique *Lack of control (weak under stress) 'History' Was born from Maria Dratshev and Damyan Frinovskii, being Maria's first children and 3rd child to Damyan. Born into an unstable household at the border of poverty. Said household was made first by both of his biological parents and him, but Damyan (father) abandoned the family at the beggining of Sasha's childhood. His mother took care of him on her own during most of this period and the struggles to not end up living on the streets became greater. Desperate Maria decided to work as a maid for a short lapse of time as it was needed. Working for the Pudovkin family she met her former lover Fyodor. Sasha at this period of time was quite a spoiled rude child thus he never was able to make many friends, due his mother busy trying to sustain the family, Sasha spent most of his early childhood on his own, lacking manners and gaining many enemies in the course of his aging. All combined Sasha's childhood was an average neglected child's kind of nightmare. Maria started a relationship with Fyodor, the new couple would be kindly welcome by Fyodor's family who adored Maria. On the other side Sasha was growing up to need more and more attention he couldn't obtain from his busy mother. Desperate, Sasha immediately identified Fyodor as the object to rely all of his frustration into. Blaming onto him the fact that he couldn't spend as much time with his mother as he needed to, and accusing her of abandoning him because of Fyodor. Sasha was growing up a crescent hate for both of them, product of the neglecting. As soon as puberty hit Sasha he became rebellious and got into alcohol. He gained a lot of traits from his father during this period and became a living nightmare for his mother. Maria unconsciously began to reject Sasha, due the awful reassemblance she found on him with his biological father as he started to grow up. Unnoticeable for her she neglected him and in a more direct way. At same time her relationship with Fyodor was flourishing and it was about time until they decided to get married. This, of course, increased the already fed jealousy Sasha felt towards the Groom. Fyodor and his family always accepted Sasha with open arms, regardless Sasha despised all of them without redemption. The already unstable household finally broke during the night of October 13th. At the border of neves, Maria and Sasha had a bad argument both of them getting violent, this event was merely a daily thing, but when Fyodor joint Maria's side Sasha snapped and things got ugly. Having already a gun at hand, Sasha first attacked the groom then his mother, just before running away from home forever. (Unknown to him if they were injured or dead) After this event, Sasha met a guy (much older than him) whom he followed outside his birthplace. This guy's name was Amenakef, an experimented dark wizard that made Sasha his assistant and teached him into the dark arts. However this relationship was rather poissonous for Sasha, and soon as it began, it tragically ended with Amenakef being death and a part of Sasha being destroyed. It was then when Sasha ran away again. From this point on, Sasha's life became rather messy. It was a cocktail of drinking and sleeping around with random people, jumping from town to town livin' la vida loca. At some point he met with Shoku Sparkes, the interest Sasha had for this guy was merely because of Shoku's supernatural nature, but it soon turned into a close relationship. (Known to be the closest being to Sasha) Sasha lost contact with him since he was captured and legionnaized by D.E.L. where he remains to the current date. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *- Category:SapphireSpirit's Characters